


The Way To A Took's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Cooking, Double Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Way To A Took's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a part of my personal "canon pairings" challenge.

Autumn sun filtered in through the checkered windows in the little hidden kitchen on the south side of the Great Smials, a hidden nook beside the bustle of the main corridor.

Diamond North-Took sighed in exasperation.

'Because, if you put it in right now it will never work out.'

'Why not? I've waited long enough. It doesn't have to be absolutely perfect the first time, does it?'

'I shan't have you ruin it just because you're impatient. We need to give it time to rise – but first let's tip it in, slowly... Here, let me.' She took the bowl from him and began to stir, handing Pippin the flour.

Afterwards, Pippin admitted she'd been right, charitable now as the cake was settling in his belly. 'That was worth waiting for.'

'Stick with me, and you'll learn it yet.' Diamond petted the unruly mass of Pippin's hair, as great an affection as she still dared – so many things had to be decided before… but he grabbed her apron strings and pulled her down, and dared quite an affection.

Patience was one thing, but progress wasn't all bad – especially when it came on sugar-coated lips, and had been waited for for years.


End file.
